Toys for launching objects are popular with children. Such toys typically involve loading an object into a launch mechanism of the toy, and whether by actuating a trigger or some other device, the object is released or otherwise projected from the toy.
While toy launchers have been popular for many years, new and unique ways of firing projectiles continually evolve in order to provide amusement and recreational play for children and adults alike.